For real
by Viko W
Summary: De cómo se desarrolla la improvisada segunda cita no-oficial planeada por Tsukiyama, entre él y su adorado investigador ghoul. *crack pairing*


**Resumen:** De cómo se desarrolla la improvisada segunda cita no-oficial planeada por Tsukiyama, entre él y su adorado investigador ghoul.

 **Advertencias:** crack pairing, OoC (ya lo he advertido), ortografía, shounen-ai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **For real**

Le dio un sorbo al café luego de ver por séptima vez la hora en su reluciente reloj de pulso. Tras pensarlo mucho se había decidido por hacer la cosa más estúpida y demente que alguna vez hubiera hecho: encontrarse con Suzuya de nueva cuenta. Una semana atrás tuvo una agradable conversación con el investigador y tras el erótico sueño de la noche anterior, Shuu no podía sacarse de la cabeza la figura del muchacho. Se lamentó con dramatismo teatral en su fuero interno la desgracia de haber sido alcanzado por una de las despiadadas flechas de cupido. Tsukiyama mordió su labio inferior, victimizándose como alguien que hubiese quedado desahuciado tras una catástrofe -quizás fuera cierto-. ¿Habría alguien en el mundo tan desdichado como él? ¿Alguien con una pena igual de profunda como la suya? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados rememorando el exquisito aroma de Suzuya. El sólo imaginar rozar aquella piel nívea con la yema de los dedos le producía escalofríos. Gimió suavemente sintiendo las mejillas ruborizar, la idea de acariciar el cuello de su dulce ángel hizo cosquillear su entrepierna. Se obligó a no emocionarse demasiado con sus fantasías o de lo contrario pasaría mucho rato en el baño.

— _Mon petit chaton_ —murmuró con pesar—… ¿por qué ha de ser el destino tan cruel?

Era bien sabido que Suzuya Juuzou pertenecía al grupo de los investigadores Ghoul más temidos y odiados en todo el distrito 20; él mismo lo había intentado borrar del mapa el día de su _predestinado_ encuentro pero tras aquella amena charla—en la que descubrió la dulce naturaleza de _Suzu-chan_ —aquel intento fracasó rotundamente. La situación que vivía en aquel momento lo sumía en un placer trágico. La idea de verse envuelto en un romance prohibido hacía hervir al Gourmet en una sopa de emociones conflictivas: se hallaba tan aterrado como emocionado. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y por décima vez removió su flequillo con insistencia en un intento por verse fresco y despreocupado. Sin embargo aquel había sido –y él lo sabía- otro intento infructuoso, le resultaba complicado proyectar aquella imagen cuando la ansiedad lo devoraba.

Tras media hora de mirar su reloj y beber a sorbitos el café, Shuu comenzó a inquietarse. Estar en ese sitio a la espera de encontrarse con _Suzu-chan_ le había parecido un plan brillante para recrear el segundo encuentro, atribuyéndolo a la _casualidad_. Aunque francamente no tenía idea de si tendría éxito. Exceptuando el conocimiento superficial que poseía sobre los gustos triviales de _son chaton,_ sabía nada. La posibilidad de que aquel día Suzuya hubiese estado investigando un caso por los alrededores y que jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese establecimiento, suponía un problema para Shuu. No se le daba nada mal rastrear y acosar a sus víctimas pero con _Suzu-chan_ era distinto, él no se trataba de una comida. Su delicia andante suponía un concepto mucho más valioso. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre del muchacho y recitar un verso improvisado sobre el ardiente deseo que moraba en su interior, pero apenas sonó la campanilla que anunciaba a un cliente nuevo, los bríos del Gourmet se congelaron de inmediato. Caía en la cuenta –nuevamente- de estar cometiendo casi suicidio. La inseguridad y el terror que se apoderaron de él al pensar en la aparición del joven investigador le habían petrificado en el asiento. Exhaló llevándose la taza de café a los labios, sintiéndose increíblemente cobarde y _cruel_. ¿De esa forma recibiría a su querido tesoro? El miedo ensuciaba los sentimientos que le profesaba, ¡algo imperdonable! Tsukiyama se sumió en una repentina depresión que exteriorizó posicionando su mano derecha sobre su corazón y la izquierda en la frente. ¡Cuán miserable se sentía! No era de hombres temer al amor por más mortífero que pudiera llegar a ser, pensó al tiempo en que se visualizaba bajo un deslumbrante foco de luz. Por más que su naturaleza ghoul se sitiera amenazada y gritara por su supervivencia, debía controlarla y entregarse a aquel ardiente sentimiento que rebosaba en su pecho. Suzuya no sabía que él era un ghoul y no tendría por qué saberlo. Simplemente eran dos personas que se encontrarían por pura casualidad y charlarían durante un rato, compartiendo sonrisas y gestos amables. Tsukiyama se estremeció con placer dejando volar su imaginación, su estado de ánimo era fácil de recuperarse y viceversa. Hizo un ademán a la camarera para que se acercara y ordenó otra taza de café negro. No se rendiría aún, esperaría un poco más cual caballero en armadura.

.

.

.

.

Pasada la una y tres tazas de café, Tsukiyama tiró la toalla. Tal vez Suzuya sí había estado de paso por allí a cargo de una investigación o algo parecido y no volvería a presentarse por aquel café. De nuevo se sintió bajo la luz de un reflector que poco a poco iba apagándose.

—¿Desea otra taza de café, señor ? —la voz de la mujer lo obligó a volver a la realidad. De nada servía dramatizar los hechos, asumir que podría encontrarse de nuevo con Suzuya había sido una tontería. Se había dejado llevar por un sueño erótico e incluso fantaseado sobre estar _madly in love_ con el investigador. Viéndolo con un prisma distinto había actuado como un verdadero estúpido. Santo cielo, ¿en qué demonios había pensado? ¿Tan mal había quedado luego de perder a Kaneki-kun? Necesitaba con urgencia ir a su restaurante y probar algo de calidad antes de volver a sentir deseos suicidas… y una chica, una linda chica para retozar en sus brazos toda la noche. ¿Cómo había llegado a creer que Juuzou era sexy o incluso lindo? – _Sigh-_ Ya no importaba más, tan pronto pagara la cuenta se olvidaría de todo el penoso asunto y si alguna vez se encontraba con Suzuya haría lo que cualquier ghoul...

La mujer le repitió la pregunta. Shuu se echó contra el respaldo y volteó a verla sintiéndose renovado. Lo mejor era salir pronto de allí e ir con Kanae o visitar la cafetería de Kirishima-san para fastidiarla un rato. Sí, eso sonaba bien, cualquiera de las dos opciones le venían bien. Con una repentina y sensata nueva mentalidad el Gourmet se dispuso a partir pero cuando estaba por rechazar a la mesera, sus ojos divisaron a través del ventanal una menuda figura avanzar hacia el establecimiento con andar gracioso. Fue como si lo golpearan en el rostro con una barra de acero y la adrenalina se le disparara por los cielos. De pronto todo lo pensado con anterioridad se le antojaba tan lejano como la misma explosión que había dado origen al universo. La mirada se le iluminó, era Suzuya que caminaba dando saltitos sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba con…

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Tsukiyama sintió cómo la boca se le secaba mientras aquella bizarra escena sucedía. Suzuya decía algo y su acompañante, aquel pequeño ratón, le devolvía una sonrisa. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio a Chie elevar la cámara y tomarle una foto a su querido _Suzu-chan_. Varios cuestionamientos inundaron su mente y el impulso por arrastrar a Hori lejos de Suzuya en busca de respuestas le recorría el cuerpo entero. ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Por qué esa pequeña rata le sacaba fotos? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? ¡Demonios! Chasqueó la lengua luchando contra el deseo por tomar del cuello a la fotógrafa y exprimirle las respuestas que tanto deseaba escuchar. Shuu se asió con fuerza al borde de la mesita frenando su ímpetu. De un momento a otro la madera comprimida del mueble se desquebrajaría bajo la presión de las manos. Sentía que el mundo a su alrededor avanzaba de forma vertiginosa mientras que la escena de aquel par corría en una dolorosa cámara lenta. Intercambiaban palabras, Suzuya hacía gestos graciosos y Chie lo fotografiaba. A Tsukiyama le pareció vivir una eternidad en la que se vio adherido por una fuerza invisible a la silla, pero cuando finalmente Hori se despidió con una suave reverencia y partió quién sabe a dónde, esa tortuosa relatividad del tiempo se esfumó y Shuu sintió las manecillas del reloj correr a una velocidad normal. Suzuya se quedó afuera, observando a la chica alejarse. Tsukiyama apretó los dientes. El impulso por pararse de un salto y acudir al investigador lo sobrepasaba. Quería saber que había ocurrido, preguntarle de dónde la conocía. Pero, así lo hiciera sutilmente, Shuu sabía que sería imposible, pues inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los demás en una "segunda-cita –no-oficial" sería ir demasiado lejos. Pronto el término _vida privada_ se le antojó increíblemente amargo. ¿Formaría Hori parte de la vida privada de _Suzu-chan_?, se cuestionó alarmado mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca para mordisquearse la uña, presa del nerviosismo. ¿Hori y _Suzu-chan_? Golpeó la mesa con el puño ¡Esa pequeña rata! La camarera dio un respingo al tiempo en que soltaba un débil gemido de sorpresa. Shuu advirtió este hecho y volteó a verla aun descompuesto. Ella esperaba por una respuesta mirándolo asustada.

–Sólo llévese la taza. Por el momento no quiero nada más. –dijo irritado, volviendo la vista a Juuzou. Él continuaba afuera, esta vez escribiendo algo en su celular con cara aburrida. Algo en el interior del Gourmet volvió a reestablecerse y la ira que poco antes lo había envuelto ahora se disipaba a gran velocidad. Ahí, parado en soledad, Suzuya emanaba un aura frágil y endeble que provocó en Tsukiyama una especie de revelación: Suzuya era tan hermoso y letal como un leopardo de las nieves. ¡No, era incluso mejor! La piel pálida y aquellos enormes ojos redondos le conferían un aire de ser divino. Se estremeció ante tal pensamiento, sobrecogido por ser el descubridor de semejante tesoro. Anteiku había sido el dorado en su época y Kaneki-kun su estrella, pero _Suzu-chan_ estaba en otra categoría. Cerró los ojos por un instante, perdiéndose en la imagen de un Suzuya que flotaba sobre la luna vistiendo un kimono que irradiaba una blancuzca luz mortecina. Allí, flotando en la órbita lunar Tsukiyama alcanzó a Suzuya sujetándolo de la mano. Sus labios temblaron, aquella visión era tan acertada y preciosa: ¡ _Suzu-chan_ era su propia princesa Kaguya! ¡Toda una divinidad! Visualizarlo de ese modo era sublime y enteramente acertado. Ambos eran de mundos diferentes, su amor sólo podía terminar en tragedia: Él era el Gorumet, uno de los ghouls en el top ten del CCG y su querido Suzu-chan era uno de los investigadores estrella de esa organización. Aquel panorama sólo lo volvía todo más excitante.

" _BREATHLESS_!"

¡Cuán excitante y apasionante historia de amor escribirían ambos! Abrió los ojos, Suzuya levantaba la vista del móvil para guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo vio estirarse y luego empujar la puerta de batientes del establecimiento.

Tsukiyama aguardó un poco, fingió que miraba la carta para después levantar la vista y encontrarse con el investigador. Hubo contacto visual por ambas partes y sin perder tiempo lo saludó de forma afable agitando la mano con suavidad. Suzuya pareció no reconocerlo al principio tras lanzarle una mirada recelosa pero luego de unos pocos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron y le devolvió el saludo enérgicamente ya de camino a su mesa.

—¡Eres el tipo de esa vez, _desu_!

" _El tipo de esa vez…_ "

Shuu sintió un pinchazo en su ego. No es como si hubiese esperado que Suzuya recordara su nombre pero bien podría haberse esforzado en escoger sus palabras. Bueno, pensó condescendiente Tsukiyama, podría decirse que su actitud distraída era uno de los encantos de su adorable gatito. Y teniendo en cuenta –desde el punto de vista de Suzu-chan – que se habían encontrado sólo una vez y prácticamente eran un par de extraños, Shuu decidió no atormentarse con ello, pese a que en su utopía del amor predestinado los que se encontraban a los extremos del hilo rojo guardaban una conexión poderosa tras el primer encuentro. El Gourmet atribuyó la ausencia de esa reacción en el investigador a su naturaleza distraída. Soltó una risita floja, aun afectado por el comentario y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

– Qué agradable sorpresa, Suzuya-san –dijo entrelazando los dedos bajo su barbilla –. Después de aquella charla pensé que no volveríamos a encontrarnos. Me alegra haberme equivocado – se irguió en el asiento y llamó a la camarera –. Esta ocasión permíteme invitarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un valiente investigador que mora por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

–¿Eh~? –Juuzou formó una amplia sonrisa –¿Por qué harías eso? Apenas me conoces, _desu_.

–Disculpa mi atrevimiento –se excusó con una expresión ligeramente avergonzada –. Sé que sonará impropio pero desde que era pequeño he sentido gran admiración por los investigadores ghoul. He de admitir que es vergonzoso para mí decir esto pero, nunca tuve el valor suficiente para ingresar en la academia del CCG. Conocer a un investigador tan joven como tú realmente me toca una fibra sensible. Podría decirse que te admiro.

Suzuya ladeó la cabeza un momento mirándolo con seriedad. A Shuu le pareció que analizaba cada palabra, intentando hallar algún indicio para clasificarlo como posible sospechoso. El estómago se le anudó. Jamás había dudado de su cualidad de mentiroso, aunque nunca antes se había puesto aprueba bajo la atenta mirada de un investigador.

–Lo siento, creo que me excedí. No debí decir algo como eso –se apresuró a decir rascando suavemente un constado de su cabeza con el dedo índice –. Retiraré mi oferta si así lo prefieres.

Suzuya continuó en silencio por varios segundos más hasta que se cruzó de brazos, como sopesando todo lo acontecido y luego de una furtiva mirada al menú escrito en la pizarra, curvó los ojos con alegría.

–Bueeeno, no pareces una mala persona y… sería muy grosero de mi parte rechazar tu invitación. Las cosas gratis siempre son bienvenidas, _desu_ –al Gourmet le pareció que Suzuya no se molestaba en ocultar su personalidad interesada y ciertamente corrupta. –Peeero, dime –comenzó estirando las palabras mientras jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello –¿De verdad es una coincidencia vernos de nuevo? Porque~, me parece que intentas algo o~, ¿me equivoco, _desu_? –puntualizó con una mirada expectante.

Tsukiyama rió nervioso. Los grandes ojos de Suzuya lo miraban directamente. Esos ojos que asemejaban dos piedras preciosas. Mientras los segundos corrían a Shuu le costaba más trabajo decidirse a mentir. Juuzou tenía ese aroma embriagador a su favor que sin saberlo, menguaba las acciones del Gourmet.

–Vaya, me has atrapado –dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros –. Supongo que uno de los requisitos para ser un investigador ghoul es tener perspicacia.

El más joven chasqueó los dedos inclinándose sobre la mesa.

–¡Ah ha! Quién lo diría, tenía razón. Sólo estaba tirando a ciegas –confesó con un guiño entre suaves risas – Oye, oye, dime entonces, ¿estabas flirteando conmigo la vez anterior? ¿Lo estabas? Me dio esa impresión, _desu_.

El que Suzu-chan fuera tan directo comenzaba a resultar problemático, pensó Tsukiyama al borde del pánico. Casi podía sentir que tenía la misma expresión que un ladrón sorprendido en el acto. Su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba con cada segundo trascurrido, produciéndole un calor insoportable. De su frente rodaron dos gotas de sudor, las manos le transpiraban y las puntas de los pies le hormigueaban, como un claro indicio de que se echara a correr. Probó defenderse con algún argumento válido que lograra improvisar sobre la marcha pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Increíblemente no era capaz de articular palabra.

Así que allí estaba, con una expresión ridícula en el rostro, sudando copiosamente frente a su princesa lunar.

– _O-of course not!_ ¡No, no! Creo que te has hecho una idea equivocada–negó al fin, batiendo ambas manos.

– ¿En verdad?–inquirió divertido. Claramente no se tragaba esa mentira–¡Qué lástima! Pienso que eres alguien muy interesante, esto, uhm… ¿Shuu-san?

Fue como una flecha atravesándole el pecho e invadiéndole de euforia. ¡Por el dorado de Anteiku! ¡ _Suzu-chan_ recordaba su nombre! Y qué mejor, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. No obstante, era claro que le coqueteaba abiertamente y el Gourmet no sabía bien como corresponderle. Especialmente cuando este primero se trataba de un investigador ghoul. Cabía la posibilidad de que le estuviese tomando el pelo y sólo deseara saber si su instinto estaba en lo correcto al suponer que lidiaba con una amenaza. De modo que Tsukiyama se encontraba en una dolorosa encrucijada: ¿Debía admitir que tenía segundas intenciones? ¿O mantenerse en la mentira de su admiración por los investigadores? Aquel debate le devolvió la expresión de sorpresa y terror de un ladrón y Suzuya no la pasó por alto. ¡Demonios! _Be cool_ era una actitud que se negaba a prestarle ayuda. Simplemente se encontraba en una dimensión extraña en donde el Tsukiyama Shuu galante, seguro y brillante se había transformado en un colegial torpe e inexperto, carente del don la palabra. Para su alivio, la camarera llegó justo antes de que Suzuya dijera algo más. La mujer lucía algo fatigada pero no por ello menos activa, en la mano ya tenía preparado el bolígrafo y libreta.

– Siento la demora, pero hoy estamos escasos de personal. Tomaré su orden enseguida.

La atención de Juuzou se centró de inmediato en la mujer y segundos más tarde en la carta.

– Mmm, ¡yo tomaré pastel de queso con fresas! Y, ahm, batido de chocolate y papas fri-, ¡ah! – paró abruptamente y ocultó casi toda su cara tras el menú, dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos–¿Estás bien con eso? ¿No es demasiado… _desu_? –preguntó extrañamente cohibido, ensalzándose en un aura de adorable inocencia.

" _SO CUTE!"_

Tsukiyama se estiró el cuello de la camisa, imaginado que era la tela que rodeaba la piel nívea lo que sus dedos tocaban. Sonrió con labios temblorosos, recuperando la seguridad que lo caracterizaba así como la perversión. Las memorias de aquel sueño giraron en su cabeza como un carrusel, los sonidos húmedos, los jadeos y súplicas eróticas subían y bajaban su volumen al alejarse y volver. Shuu se balanceó entre los recuerdos, saboreando los momentos más excitantes. Se mordió con suavidad el interior de los labios sin borrar la sonrisa que los adornaba.

–¡En absoluto! _There is no problem_ –exclamó con la misma energía de siempre, hinchándose cual pavo real–, Suzuya-san, siéntete libre de ordenar lo que gustes. Para mí sólo será un café americano.–dijo entregándole la carta de menú a la camarera.

– De acuerdo–asintió una vez hubo terminado de anotar las ordenes y añadió–. Debe gustarle mucho el café, con esta ya serán cuatro tazas.

Shuu sintió que la mirada de Suzuya lo perforaba. Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos que se formulaban en su cabeza: _"Así que, tres tazas ya… mmm~, ¿debería sacar mis cuchillos?"._ ¡Qué mujer tan estúpida!, ¿acaso quería que lo mataran? Se mantuvo calmo, mostrando una sonrisa cortes y tomó de nuevo el menú.

– Ah-uh, debo admitir que la cafeína me ha abierto el apetito–mintió hábilmente mientras se encogía de hombros–. Creo que ordenaré algo más. Quizás usted pueda hacerme alguna sugerencia.

Ella sonrió ruborizada y señaló hacia la barra en donde posaban una gran variedad de postres. Al Gourmet se le retorció el estómago.

– Personalmente recomiendo la tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla. Es un postre muy popular entre nuestra clientela.

– En ese caso–hizo una breve pausa. Sentía que la náusea se apoderaba de él–… _well, well,_ supongo que si goza de tan buena fama tendré que probarla.

–Ya casi es hora del almuerzo… _desu_ – intervino Suzuya con la vista aun en la carta. Elevó el rostro mostrando una radiante sonrisa que a todas luces decía " _el postre no es suficiente"._ Tsukiyama palideció, debía fingir excepcionalmente su condición humana frente a su gatito si es que no quería que el otro sacara las garras. Así que le sonrió en respuesta, no había salida, tenía que ordenar un plato extra para el mismo. Sintió que volvía a sudar, esta vez frío. Imaginar el asqueroso sabor no sólo de la tarta sino del otro futuro platillo lo ponía mal. Comenzaba a creer imposible salir airado de esa empresa autoimpuesta. Siempre podría escapar excusándose con una cita de trabajo o algo por el estilo, pagaría la cuenta de ambos y escaparía del tormento culinario, pero ello significaría perder a Suzuya… ¡significaría que no era lo suficientemente hombre como para luchar por el amor de su vida! Aquello fue una bofetada. Darse cuenta de lo que estaba en juego lo horrorizó. Enseguida puso a trabajar su mente en busca de un platillo que pudiera tragar sin mucho problema. Los emparedados eran por mucho la mejor opción, pero pedir uno como almuerzo levantaría sospechas. Leyó con rapidez el listado de comidas, cada platillo era valorado minuciosamente en segundos. Quedaba descartada toda pasta, ensalada y carne muy condimentada. Suzuya tarareaba repasando con satisfacción la sección de platillos fuertes. En aquel momento a Shuu le pareció formar parte de una comedia romántica en donde los protagonistas quedan para comer y uno de ellos pasa por situaciones vergonzosas o apuros que debe disimular por el éxito de la conquista. Sin notarlo, Tsukiyama formó una sonrisa boba; tal vez en el futuro aquello sería una bonita anécdota para contarle a sus hijos.

"– _¿En serio comiste 'eso' sólo para agradar a mamá?_

– _Mais bien sûr! Nada habría sido demasiado con tal de obtener su amor."_

Tsukiyama se regocijó en su fuero interno. ¡Vaya panorama tan adorable! Una familia con dos niños estaría bien. Podrían adoptar primero a una niña, pues la idea de una princesita despertaría en él el rol de padre sobreprotector y empalagoso: La colmaría de regalos y listones multicolores. El niño se integraría a la familia un par de años después y si pudiese ser un ghoul, sería perfecto... pero _Victoria_ –así se llamaría la niña en honor al matrimonio de sus padres– tendría que ser forzosamente humana. Oh, sí, sencillamente Shuu no podía renunciar a la idea de _Suzu-chan_ cocinando con un delantal rosa. Claro, para ese tiempo Suzuya se habría retirado de forma voluntaria del CCG, para desempeñar su papel a tiempo completo como ama de casa. Sus manos estrujaron el menú. _Ah_ ~, sin duda antes de los niños él gozaría de Suzuya todos los días, tendrían sexo repetidas veces en la cocina, de pie mientras lavase los trastes o cuando se hallase cortando los vegetales… pero lo mejor se reservaría a la hora de tomar un baño.

Habría desvariado más de no ser porque no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Se obligó a parar de fantasear y con todo el aplomo que logró reunir dijo con voz clara:

– Una hamburguesa con queso doble, por favor.

La mujer anotó la orden y volcó su atención en Juuzou.

– ¿Desea ordenar algo más?

– Pues qué remedio, ¡una hamburguesa con queso doble también! – exclamó feliz y miró a Shuu– Dicen que las hamburguesas de aquí son deliciosas, por eso vine la primera vez que nos encontramos. Aunque en esa ocasión no tuve oportunidad de comerla. Cuando llegaste y comenzaste a quejarte aún no habían tomado mi orden, _desu._

Claramente lo culpaba de eso, pero al Gourmet no prestó demasiada importancia. La camarera se retiró para tomar la orden de unos recién llegados y finalmente Suzuya y Tsukiyama volvieron a quedarse solos.

– Entonces– comenzó Suzuya echándose hacia el frente–, ¿no estabas tratando de ligarme en aquella ocasión, _desu_?

Tosió sin poder evitarlo, le había tomado desprevenido. Siendo francos, había olvidado el interrogatorio que antes tuvo lugar. Estuvo por negarlo pero antes de decir nada, Suzuya se le adelantó.

– No tengo preferencias por el género, así que está bien, no me molesta que lo hicieras la vez pasada–declaró ladeando la cabeza–. Tampoco me molesta que lo hagas ahora pero sí me irrita que seas tan~ cobarde como para no admitir tus intenciones, _desu._

–… Yo–articuló y casi de inmediato paró en seco al ver la dureza en los ojos de Suzuya. Tsukiyama soltó un suspiro–… sí, tienes la razón. Coqueteaba contigo.

Tras decir esas palabras, Shuu sintió que un peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Todavía le asustaba que Suzuya descubriera su naturaleza ghoul, pero al menos ya no se encontraba mintiéndole. Rió con suavidad al menor y este se le unió. La tensión finalmente había desaparecido e igual que en el primer encuentro, se formó un ambiente agradable entre ambos. Shuu respiraba el exquisito aroma que se desprendía de la piel de _Suzu-chan_ en cada inhalación. Las manos le cosquilleaban, tenía tantos deseos por tocarlo.

– ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me sucede esto.

Tsukiyama parpadeó confundido.

– _Pardon?_

– Que alguien se interese por mí. Sé que no llamo la atención de las mujeres y no es que quiera hacerlo. No tengo interés en desarrollar esa clase de relaciones –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla –. Bueno, no es precisamente eso… esto, no es que busque eso pero tampoco me molestaría si se diera algo. Hmm, supongo que lo correcto sería decir que me da igual quien sea…

– ¿Cómo debería interpretar lo que dices? –Tsukiyama entornó los ojos –, decirle eso a alguien que está tras de ti podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado.

– ¿Eh~? ¿De qué manera, _desu_?

– "Cualquiera que venga a mí está bien"… Mmm, ¿es así? ¿Saldrías con cualquiera que te lo pidiera?

Suzuya guardó silencio, reflexionando las palabras de Shuu. Al cabo de un rato pronunció con una sonrisa.

–Sí, eso sería lo correcto. Saldría con quien quisiera estar conmigo, _desu._

–¡Ah, vaya! Eso es algo un poco… bueno –se aclaró la voz ligeramente malhumorado –, es una forma interesante de tener citas. Salir con cualquiera que se te aparezca de la nada y te pida salir. Eres un investigador ghoul, supongo que no sería problema para ti poner al tipo en su lugar si intentara sobrepasarse. Las mujeres también pueden ser difíciles. Una chica acosadora-

– ¿Me pedirás salir contigo? –preguntó de repente recargando el rostro contra su palma izquierda. Shuu enmudeció –. Si así fuera no diría que no. Además, me agradas y eso es bueno, ¿no? Salir con alguien que te parece agradable, _desu._

¿Era acaso una declaración? ¿Suzuya estaba diciéndole que él también se sentía atraído? Tsukiyama enrojeció avergonzado y la emoción se desparramó por todo su cuerpo como electricidad.

–… ah, yo- no es como si no quisiera–desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal. El corazón le latía con fuerza, la voz le temblaba un poco –… quiero decir, claro que es mi intención pero pensaba que –carraspeó con nerviosismo – co-con el tiempo las cosas se darían y, esto… ehrr…

– ¿Con el tiempo? ¿Quieres esperar? ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó con naturalidad –¿Tú no quieres, _desu_?

Y allí fue atravesado por otra flecha de cupido que tenía la inscripción de " _ve con todo, campeón"._ Quedaba claro que Suzuya era increíblemente inteligente en todo a lo que al CCG respectaba: exterminar ghouls, hacer conjeturas para darles caza e identificarlos, pero en el terreno afectivo era tan inexperto como una papa enterrada. Su lógica en el arte de la seducción era inexistente, por esa razón Tsukiyama no podía dejar que su invaluable tesoro se perdiera o terminara en las manos de alguien más.

– ¡QUIERO! ¡Realmente me gustas! –clamó poniéndose de pie. Estaba desesperado con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate y la euforia bulléndole por todo el cuerpo. La gente los miraba – ¡No hay razón para esperar cuando todo está tan claro! – tomó un poco de aire y bajó la voz para agregar más tranquilo al tiempo en que volvía a su asiento–Olvida lo que dije hace un momento. Mi reacción no fue la apropiada. Sin embargo, es perfecto así como lo planteaste anteriormente: a mí también me parece bien salir con alguien que me gusta –la voz aun le temblaba de emoción y las pupilas las tenía dilatas –. Suzuya-san, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

–Eres algo idiota, ¿no? –soltó una risita, deleitándose con la expresión del otro – Reaccionar de ese modo dice mucho. ¿Tan ansioso estás por salir conmigo? Cuesta creerlo, _desu._

–De acuerdo, no estoy entendiendo lo que ocurre–admitió Tsukiyama con una sonrisa rígida en los labios–. ¿Estabas de broma hace un momento? ¿Todo lo que dijiste eran mentiras? Ah, ¿sabes…? No es bueno jugar con las emociones de los demás, especialmente cuando alguien se te confiesa… haces quedar a esa persona como un idiota.

Suzuya se echó a reír hasta las lágrimas.

–¡Eres muy gracioso! ¡En verdad! Deberías ver tu cara–decía entre risas mientras Shuu lo observaba sin comprender de qué iba todo. Para cuando fue capaz de parar, Juuzou se limpió las lágrimas aun sonriendo –. Lo siento, fue tan gracioso… pero, dime una cosa –Suzuya dejó de sonreír y lo miró con absoluta seriedad –, ¿por qué quieres salir conmigo? Eres bastante apuesto y no creo que tengas problemas para conseguir chicas. Eso es extraño, _desu._

–¿No has sido tú quien dijo que no le importaba salir con quien sea que se lo pidiera? –preguntó eludiendo la pregunta.

–No recuerdo haber dicho que no interrogaría a esa persona si lo hiciera. Podría tratarse de un ghoul intentando acercarse a mí para _trocearme_ , _desu._

El Gourmet sonrió complacido, esa parte de la personalidad de _Suzu-chan_ que tenía impregnada su esencia como investigador era sencillamente fascinante.

–Yo realmente–comenzó diciendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Pausó brevemente. Era el momento de sacar a relucir todo su esplendor casanova. Debía decirle un argumento sólido y devastador por el bien de aquel futuro común en donde abundaban toneladas de sexo. Cerró los ojos para dar dramatismo al asunto y al abrirlos dijo–… no lo sé. Después de hablar contigo no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Sólo deseaba verte de nuevo.

Al terminar aquella línea Tsukiyama dibujó una sonrisa digna de un rompecorazones. Estaba seguro de haber causado el efecto que deseaba.

– Eres gracioso. Es divertido ver cómo te esfuerzas por impresionarme, _desu._ –y entrecerró los ojos con escalofriante dulzura. El Gourmet se mordió la lengua; Suzuya se veía endemoniadamente sexy, como si lo tentara a darle una probadita. De repente volvía a sentirse acalorado, cruzó las piernas al sentir cosquillear aquella zona.

– ¿Puedo asumir que es un _sí_ para salir conmigo?

– ¿Eh? ¿No había dicho que no te rechazaría si me lo pedías, _desu_?

–Tus acciones recientes me hicieron pensar que me tomabas el pelo–respondió levemente irritado. Sin embargo, Suzuya pasó por alto el tono de voz y continuó mirándolo sonriente. Tsukiyama suspiró en silencio y compuso una pequeña sonrisa–... Personalmente no pienso que sea extraño que me gustes. Todo el mundo puede quedar prendado de alguien, sin importar que esa persona sea lo opuesto a lo que se busca. En mi caso tú resultaste ser quien logró cautivarme. ¿Qué puedo decir? –se encogió de hombros y dejó salir una risita tensa– Ni siquiera yo habría imaginado que podría suceder algo como esto. Supongo que el destino es misterioso.

– ¿Destino? – Suzuya frunció el ceño con curiosidad–, ¿crees en él?

–¿Tú no?

Juuzou miró a la ventana apenas unos segundos y luego se concentró de nuevo en él. _¿Destino, eh?_

–La idea de que uno no controla su futuro me resulta desagradable. Es ridículo pensar en algo como el destino; los perdedores y cobardes son quienes creen en ello para justificar sus fracasos. La debilidad que impide llevar a cabo lo que se desea siempre puede ser atribuida al supuesto destino, _desu._

– Es una manera interesante de ver las cosas. Aunque yo prefiero creer en _él_ en el sentido romántico. La idea de que allá afuera existe alguien que ha nacido para encontrarse conmigo es un pensamiento maravilloso–suspiró emotivo y segundos después agregó en voz baja–. Quizás yo ya he encontrado a la persona del otro lado de mi hilo rojo.

– Mmm~–Suzuya cerró los ojos formando una amplia sonrisa–, en verdad eres extraño… me gusta, _desu._

– No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido–dijo acomodándose el flequillo –. O una confesión.

– Tómalo como quieras _._

" _AMORE!"_

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría infinita. Los deseos por besarlo colmaron su cabeza nublando momentáneamente su juicio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo e indiferente al mismo tiempo? ¡Lo volvía loco! Contenerse resultaba complicado; la maldita academia de los oscars ya podría darle una figurilla por fingir que no se moría por arrancarle la ropa y el aliento. Carraspeó con suavidad, tranquilizándose y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–… Entonces dime –dijo reanudando la conversación de forma animada–. Yo, siendo honesto te había visto antes de que entraras al establecimiento. Miraba por el ventanal y te reconocí, me pareció verte charlar con una chica.

Suzuya ladeó la cabeza con expresión desconcertada.

–¿Una chica? –lo meditó un momento llevándose el índice a los labios –… una chica… ¡oh! Ya lo recuerdo, _desu_ – Juuzou se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba divertido al Gourmet. Tsukiyama de inmediato comprendió lo que aquello significaba, le estaba tachando de entrometido pero incitándolo a que formulara la siguiente pregunta. A Shuu le gustaban esos juegos de tira y afloja, pero jugarlo con _Suzu-chan_ le crispaba un poco los nervios. Tenía que irse con cuidado sino quería terminar en rebanadas.

– Sí, una chica…–repitió incómodo echándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Hizo una pausa observando la expresión ligeramente maliciosa de Suzuya y aquello le produjo un leve escozor en la palma de las manos y un incremento en la producción de saliva. De pronto tenía calor, mucho. El Gourmet tragó saliva con discreción, saberse provocado le excitaba de sobre manera, tanto así como para saltarle encima e hincarle el diente (de forma figurada, claro está). Dos impulsos contenidos en menos de cinco minutos, sin dudas _Suzu-chan_ era el indicado. Una obra de teatro se montó en su fuero interno; ¡Ah, cuánto gozo! Su amor predestinado que había aguardado por él, escondido a plena vista hasta que su ceguera, llamada Kaneki, cediera. Apretó los labios que de un momento a otro comenzaron a temblarle, engullendo el placer anticipado por saborear al muchacho. Tantos deseos, ansias, dolor placentero que se arremolinaba en su interior amenazando con explotar. Todo su ser vibraba con la lujuria contenida que le arañaba las entrañas y menguaba su autocontrol. Lejos había quedado el sentimiento de incomodidad y decidido a obtener la información que ligaba a su _Suzu-chan_ con Chie separó los labios y preguntó– Entonces, ¿compañera del traba-?

– ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo, _desu_? –lo atajó inclinándose sobre la mesa. Shuu le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que se derretía y le hubiese encantando responderle:

" _Para sacarle las entrañas si es que estaba coqueteando contigo. Sólo eso, lo normal en un ataque de celos."_

Pero Tsukiyama sonrió inafectado y antes de soltarle una mentira la camarera apareció con la orden de ambos. Al Gourmet se le cayó el alma al suelo, había sido tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para _devorar_ aquel grotesco festín de humanos. El aroma le llegó como un puñetazo a la nariz, se sentía enfermo con tan sólo mirar la hamburguesa. Sus ojos enfocaron luego con discreción y horror la tarta de manzana; el helado se derretía dibujando líneas viscosas de color blancuzco sobre el plato. Aquella imagen sólo incrementó el asco y las ganas por patear la mesa fingiendo un calambre.

Cuando los platillos fueron depositados sin más ceremonia sobre la mesa, el ambiente había vuelto a ser tenso. Con la hamburguesa en mano, Tsukiyama se esforzaba en mantener las apariencias pese a los gritos internos que lo colmaban. Se armó de valor, abrió la boca y de un gran mordisco arrancó una generosa porción de aquello. Los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos, ¡qué espantoso! Tenía que ir al baño a vomitar. No podría pasarlo, no podría. Era demasiado repulsivo como para seguir con la farsa. Y aun así… y aún así…

" _Dicen que las hamburguesas de aquí son deliciosas…"_

La voz de Juuzou retumbó como un eco en las paredes de su conciencia. Cuando dijo esa frase, lo había hecho con tanta alegría que sencillamente no podía arruinarle esa ilusión. De una forma u otra, Suzuya le estaba mostrando parte de su mundo y él no podía echarle a perder eso. ¡Sé fuerte, por él!, se dijo con vehemencia.

Suzuya le miraba con interés mientras él intentaba por todos los medios tragar aquel trozo de infierno. Con el primer bocado la textura y el sabor estallaron en su boca. Debía tragarlo de inmediato pero nunca antes había intentado comer una hamburguesa, no había contado con que el sabor sería tan asqueroso. Quería devolverlo y de ser posible salir corriendo al lavabo para llorar con amargura la terrible experiencia. Pero dejarse llevar por su debilidad destruiría aquel futuro imaginario con Suzuya, no habría delantal rosa ni toneladas de sexo por la mañana y en la cocina. Ni hablar, no renunciaría tampoco a _Victoria_ -chan ni a _Makoto_ -kun (su otro hijo inexistente).

La atenta mirada de Suzuya se cernía sobre él y a Tsukiyama le pareció que de un momento a otro le preguntaría por el sazón de la hamburguesa o de si era capaz de reconocer algún condimento en específico. Aquel pensamiento le secó la boca y el trozo de carne grasiento se le atoró en la garganta como la ventosa de un pulpo. Su rostro pasó del blanco al azul en cosa de segundos. Vaya suerte, iba a morir de la forma más ridícula posible. Miró la taza de café frente suyo y aquella distancia que existía entre su mano y el recipiente con cafeína le pareció ridículamente enorme. ¿Moriría asfixiado antes de siquiera llevarse a los labios el oscuro elixir? Pero su agonía y cuestionamiento no se prolongó lo suficiente como para ver desfilar su vida entera frente a sus ojos.

Suzuya se inclinó sobre la mesa apenas un instante, echándole un vistazo, casi corroborando que en verdad el muchacho se asfixiaba. Lo próximo que el Gourmet supo fue que su trozo de hamburguesa volaba por los aires cual proyectil para aterrizar en la mejilla de un comensal. Suzu-chan le había realizado la maniobra de Heimlich y sus delgados brazos lo envolvían con firmeza.

–¿Estás bien? – oyó que le preguntaba. Shuu tomaba bocanadas de aire como un pez fuera del agua. El gusto desagradable le producía arcadas que difícilmente lograba disimular. Estiró el brazo atrapando la taza de café y apuró la bebida sin detenerse a saborearlo.

–Ya me parecía que tu entusiasmo no sería bueno, _desu…_

– ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó entre jadeos, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta de papel.

–Tomaste un bocado muuuuy~ grande, _desu._

Tuskiyama tosió un par de veces más y le dio otro trago al café. Necesitaba borrar el sabor, rápido, rápido. Lo primordial era que Suzuya no sospechara y así conservar el pellejo intacto… lo cual ya se había complicado bastante. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo si tenía que comerse esa asquerosidad de comida humana? Sintió que un ligero tic se apoderaba de su ojo derecho. Shuu bebió hasta la última gota de café sin detenerse a respirar y cuando hubo terminado, depositó ruidosamente la taza sobre la mesa. Entonces lo notó, aquella pesada mirada que se le clavaba en la nuca. Volteó hacia atrás, Suzu- _chan_ aún se hallaba allí y sin lugar a dudas lo miraba con cierto recelo.

La sangre se le heló.

Juuzou continuaba mirándolo con fijeza. Sus dos enormes ojos lo atravesaban como si mirara dentro de su alma. Al Gourmet se le atoró el aire en los pulmones, se sentía lívido ante aquel par de orbes. Aquella escena se extendió durante lo que a Shuu le pareció una eternidad y durante aquel interminable lapso de tiempo visualizó a Suzuya excusándose un momento para luego volver con su quinque y bañar con _restos-ghouls_ a los comensales. El escenario era increíblemente desagradable. Tan sólo imaginar que su fina ropa quedaría hecha jirones… y por supuesto, con aquel acto habría constatado que el flechazo de cupido únicamente le había atravesado a él. ¡Desgracia! A fin de cuentas había sido un amor no correspondido. Una sádica broma del destino. Sintió un terrible pinchazo en el pecho, como si decenas de agujas se le clavaran en el corazón. No sería necesario que Suzu- _chan_ lo descuartizara porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él ya habría muerto por el corazón roto. La triste realidad lo habría aplastado y sus razones para vivir se habrían desvanecido con un último aliento. Sólo le bastaría con mirar aquel par de ojos carentes de amor recíproco y la vida se le escurriría fuera.

Afortunadamente las perfectas-primeras alucinaciones en dónde Suzuya y él terminaban juntos permanecieron intactas y las segundas no llegaron a realizarse, de modo que no murió ni por un corazón roto ni bajo la guadaña de Suzu- _chan._

–En realidad no te gustó la hamburguesa… ¿eres un gourmet o algo así, _desu_?

A Tsukiyama se le heló la sangre por segunda ocasión, especialmente por el tono sombrío que había empleado su princesa Kaguya.

" _GOURMET"_

Posible escenario #1:

–No lo soy.

–Entonces eres un ghoul, porque no pudiste comerla, _desu_.

* _troceado*_

Posible escenario #2:

–Sí, soy un _gourmet._

–Así que eres el "Gourmet". Lo sabía, sólo un ghoul no podría comerla, _desu_.

* _troceado*_

Le resultó imposible imaginar un tercer escenario porque en aquel preciso instante la alta y larguirucha figura envuelta en negro de Hanbee se abrió paso en aquel lugar. Tsukiyama miró la escena como quien mira un cuadro, ajeno a la rápida conversación dedujo de inmediato que le estaban arrebatando a su querido gatito. No estaba seguro de sentir celos, ni siquiera era capaz de decidir si podía sentir algo excepto el rotundo fracaso. Vio a Suzuya dedicarle una mirada empática y decir algo que le sonó a despedida mientras él mismo se ponía de pie para despedirlo, luego lo vio alejarse escoltado por aquel otro investigador, cruzó la puerta del establecimiento y cuando la campana dejó de tintinear supo que no volvería a verlo. Un parpadeo y todo había terminado. Montar semejante escena en una cita no programada, en la que había intentado dejar una gran impresión. Una positiva y no aquella que le había dado. ¿Casi ahogarse con la comida y escupir el trozo en la cara de un cliente? ¿Qué clase de segunda impresión era esa? ¡Vulgar y asquerosa!

Se sentó desanimado en la silla mirando todavía la puerta del establecimiento. Suzuya había aceptado empezar a _salir_ con él… sonrió sintiéndose increíblemente imbécil. Claro, cualquiera diría eso, coquetearía un rato y ya. No es como si hubiesen intercambiado e-mails o números telefónicos. No había formalizado nada con él y ahora ya no sucedería jamás. Había quedado clasificado con un enorme sello invisible de " _bicho raro: evitar a toda costa_ ". A su alrededor la gente lo miraba y murmuraba. Se incorporó desganado y pidió la cuenta.

Y entonces lo sintió. Un suave tirón en su meñique y la campañilla de la entrada sonó melodiosa. Levantó la vista y la figura de Suzuya se deslizó con prisa en su campo de visión, exhibiendo una débil sonrisa en aquel rostro pálido de facciones finas. Se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte apenas la fragancia del muchacho lo alcanzó, advirtiendo que se trataba de la realidad y no una mera alucinación.

–¿Está bien si me llevo mi hamburguesa? –dijo una vez que el espacio entre ellos se había vuelto personal. Sólo dos pasos lo separaban y pese al irrefutable hecho de tener enfrente a su gatito, a Shuu le parecía tan irreal ese instante como las imágenes difusas de los sueños en las calurosas tardes de verano.

–No… no hay problema. Yo invito, ¿recuerdas? –pronunció increíblemente calmo, devolviéndole la sonrisa– Lamento lo de hace un rato.

Suzuya tomó unas cuantas servilletas y envolvió la enorme hamburguesa antes de responder.

–Está bien, _desu._

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la salida, dejando a Shuu con un sabor amargo en la boca. Una vez más lo miraría partir y salir para siempre de su alcance.

–¡Ah! Casi lo olvido–exclamó deteniéndose a medio camino–. Tengo trabajo urgente ahora, pero la próxima vez vayamos a una pastelería cerca de aquí, ¿te parece bien, _desu_?

Tsukiyama separó los labios sin articular palabra. Era en serio… había sido en serio lo de comenzar una relación. ¡Era real todo aquello! ¡Real!

La voz le temblaba cuando finalmente dejó salir un débil "Sí".

–¿El viernes por la tarde te viene bien? Podríamos encontrarnos aquí a eso del mediodía, ¿de acuerdo, _desu_?

–El viernes a mediodía es perfecto–le afirmó galante, con los ojos brillando de emoción. Suzuya le sonrió satisfecho y marchó con premura, dando grandes zancadas hasta perderse del otro lado del ventanal. Tsukiyama continuó sonriendo bobamente con la vista perdida en el recuerdo de su diosa lunar comprometiéndose en una _tercera_ cita. Sentía que flotaba y el aire, ahora tangible, resultaba suave al tacto. Suspiró embelesado, ignorando los cuchicheos y las miradas curiosas de los comensales.

La camarera le extendió la cuenta. Shuu, cabizbajo, dejó salir una risita siniestra que llamó la atención de más de uno y erizó la piel de la mujer.

–… Es perfecto. –sentenció sacando la billetera con una perturbadora sonrisa adornándole los labios.

¡La cuarta cita ameritaría un somnífero sin lugar a dudas! Ya no podía esperar para recorrer aquella piel nívea e impregnar con su esencia hasta el último centímetro de _Suzu-chan._

" _MARVELOUS!"_

 **Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, pues ya lo he terminado. No sé bien qué decir al respecto, quizás sea muy largo y realmente no pasa gran cosa en el fic pero… en mi mente era genial la idea y el desarrollo de la historia. En cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes, esta vez creo que es evidente que Suzuya está OoC, pero me gusta la idea de un Suzuya medio distraído en el tema amoroso, aunque sin problemas al aceptar sus sentimientos una vez se dé cuenta de ellos. Ese me gustaría que fuera mi Suzuya, porque cada fanficker se crea su propia personalidad del personaje. Y Tsukiyama, bueno, él me gusta excéntrico y pervertido…

No creo seguir desarrollando la relación de ambos, es decir, de cómo continua el cortejo. El siguiente fic lo haré ya sobre la relación de ambos y planteo escribir uno desde el punto de vista de Suzuya. Algo de drama quizás… no lo sé aún.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el one-shot 3

Ahh, por cierto, ¿qué creen que estaba haciendo Chie con Suzuya? Podría decirlo pero si tienen la gentileza de comentar sus hipótesis me aseguraré de decirles la respuesta en las notas finales del siguiente fic… claro, si alguien llega a comentar este fic…


End file.
